1. Field of the Invention
The utility knife system has particular utility in connection with cutting objects safely and effectively while allowing for the easy replacement of dull disposable cutting blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility knife systems are desirable for cutting objects safely and effectively, and at the same time allowing for the easy and quick replacement of dull blades without the need for tools to disassemble the utility knife. Additionally, utility knife systems of the present invention are advantageous in that they provide users the ability to apply tremendous amounts of downward pressure to a handle of the utility knife system while cutting an object. This is beneficial in that thicker and denser objects can be cut without damage to the utility knife or injury to the user.
The use of standard utility knives is known in the prior art, and are typically used in the construction industry, in the office place, and in everyday life. These standard utility knives use a standard replaceable blade that can be replaced with a new blade once the old blade becomes dull. Normally, a user would have to disassemble the utility knife into two halves. This design makes for an unstable casing when in use and increases the chances of injury by the user since the two halves are secured by a single fastener and pressure from the blade is transmitted to the longitudinal connection line of the halves. Additionally, the blade can be dislodged if to much force is applied to the utility knife. An example of a known utility knife is in U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,622 to Ping.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a utility knife system that allows cutting objects safely and effectively.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved utility knife system that can be used for cutting objects safely and effectively, while allowing for the easy replacement of dull disposable cutting blades. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the utility knife system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting objects safely and effectively.